Pokemon the 7 sages
by NoahsArk705
Summary: Hey guys im Noah this is my first fic ive ever posted however some constructive criticism is appreciated Also ill try to post at least once a week but no promises for now


Their was once a world full of peace and happiness pokemon of all kinds living together in harmony and small Cubone was with its loving mother Marowak they walked down to the stream to take some water back home Marowak took a bucket and filled it while little baby Cubone began to use his toy bucket and fill it Marrowak looked to Cubone smiling knowing that that bucket was much too small to sustain even a water type but she was happy that her son wanted to help as they began to walk back to the village her mother told him that his father would be proud that he was helping his mother you see Cubone father died before he was born his father died protecting the village from an evil creature known as Bonezard no one but Marowak parents knew of his origin and they wouldn't tell anyone all that was known was that Bonezard was a shiny Charizard that wore the skull of a Dragonite but no one knows why it wore that skull

...

So as Marowak tucked Cubone into bed she kissed his forehead and told him she loved him very much to witch Cubone responded "I love you too mama" Marowak closed the door and went too the basement of their house to a small brick in the wall that was loose and she pressed it a secret door opened and inside was a small blue crystal that she took in her hand and returned upstairs it was a wedding gift from her husband that he always said was magical and could protect her in time of need she always slept feeling safe with it

...

Cubone woke up to the smell of burning ash and his house on fire he jumped out of bed and cried out "MAMA MAMA!" he heard her cry from outside as he ran out of his house he saw many people running in fear but Blastoise the fire chief was putting out fires with his Squirtle squad "FIRE OVER HERE" he yelled as he charged at Cubone house and put out the fire with a single hydro pump "doesn't look too bad not much property damage should be fine" he said as he ran to deal with some other fires Cubone looked up and saw him

The one who killed his father

Bonezard!

He breathed fire down on the village yelling out powerful commands

"YOU WILL BOW TO ME" he yelled he flew across the sky at great speed he flew towards town square

In the distance Cubone saw his mother running to town square with a blue crystal  
Cubone quickly made his way to town square were Bonezard starred down at Marowak

"ITs TIME TO PAY MAROWAK YOUR HUSBAND DIED IN VAIN BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GIVE ME THE SAGE STONE!"  
Bonezard yelled

"ILL NEVER GIVE IT TO YOU CHARIZARD NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR OWN CHILDHOOD FRIENDS"  
Marowak replied

"DRAGONITE AND YOUR HUSBAND WERE WEAK THEY KNEW THE POWER OF THE STONE BUT SEALED IT AWAY FOR "THE PROTECTION OF THE PEACE" WAS WHAT THEY CALLED IT BUT I SIMPLY KILLED THEM AND TOOK THEIR SKULLS AS PRIZES AND NOW IM STRONGER THAN EVER ALL I NEED NOW IS THE SAGE STONE AND ILL BE IMMORTAL"

Cubones jaw was on the floor he learned so much in the last 2 minutes than he thinks he will ever learn about his parents

"YOUR HUSBANDS HEAD IS A GREAT TAIL WARMER BYE THE WAY"  
Bonezard turned and they saw Cubones fathers head set a blaze on Bonezards tail

Marowak had enough of this she held the stone above her head and she opened her mouth as if to be singing and then a song of great power filled the air canceling out all the sounds around them

_Listen to this now: watch?v=jlMWSAcQce4_

"NO...NO DON'T SUMMON THEM HERE!"  
Bonezard begged

7 orbs of different colors surrounded Bonezard and were closing in

"ILL BRING YOU WITH ME THEN..."  
He yelled and used Hyper beam on Marowak who fell over onto her knee's and finally on her face

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cubone yelled he ran over and shook his mother but she wouldn't get up

"YOUR MOMS DEAD KID AND ABOUT DAMN TIME NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY AND GIVE ME THE SAGE STONE..."

Cubone had enough of this

Cubone picked up the stone and held it like his mother did and the 7 spheres glowed bright

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" Bonezard yelled

Inside the spheres Cubone saw 7 different Pokemon not legendary like he expected but normal Pokemon but at the same time they were different

The light blue sphere held a mamoswine but he was completely made of ice

The orange sphere held a macargo but it was completely made of lava

The blue sphere held a lapras but it was completely made of water

The purple sphere held a Dusknoir but it was completely made out of Smoke

The green sphere held a Tropius but it was completely made out of leaves and sticks

The Black sphere held an Absol but it was completely made out of shadows

The Purple sphere Held an Alakazam but it was completely made out of gold

The spheres blasted at Bonezard and he exploded into the air  
and into the sky

_Now you can end the song_

Cubone fell down and cried partly tears of joy because of the death of the one who killed his parents but also tears of sadness from the death of his mother

100 years have passed since then and Cubone is now know as old man Marowak who used his bone as a walking stick and didn't talk to anyone he simply ate,slept and ...cried

However...

When one story ends another begins

And the real adventure is soon to come in the form of a child that go bye the name of Victinni


End file.
